Kylar Iris Drew: The Discovery
by 3v3ry6ody5 F00L
Summary: Kylar and her twin Zach just moved to NYC. At school, they meet Percy, Annabeth, and Grover. Annbeth knows that they are half-bloods. this is about Great Prophecy 2. It is set 1 year after TLO. I do not own PJO. This is my first fanfic!
1. School, yay! Not!

I can't believe this was my fifth school in eight years. I've tried to fit in like your normal black haired, blue eyed girl with an obnoxious twin brother. But I'm just not normal. I wouldn't know how not normal I was until that fateful first day of ninth grade. My name is Kylar Iris Drew. I'm ADHD and dyslexic. And this is my story.

It was my first day of ninth grade. More importantly, it was my first day at a new school. Goode High School. I wanted to make a good impression before the problems occurred. By problems I mean, fights, fires, people getting hurt, ect. It's not my fault disaster follows in my wake.

I walked away from my mirror and sat on my bed. I started thinking about Stacy, my mom. I wondered where Stacy was right now. I knew she was still in Kansas, but was she at the bar or at one of her many boyfriends' houses. See, over the summer, Dad and Stacy had a pretty nasty divorce over that. Dad got full custody and moved us to Manhattan. All Stacy got was a crapload of legal papers to fill out. It was really stressful, but Zach and I love it here. Zach is my twin brother and however annoying he may be, I'll always love him.

I got up to get dressed. I wore a gray Capri jogging set, tennis shoes, and my favorite shirt. It says: stop global warming before I run you over with a steam roller. I know, it's so stupid, it's awesome. I was walking to my bathroom when I heard someone knocking on the trap door(my room's in the attic). I kneeled and opened it. I saw two bleary, ice blue eyes glaring up at me from under a mess of midnight hair. I pointed at my brother and yelled, "Ahh! It's Frankenstein's wife! She's gonna eat me! Someone help!"

I slammed the door shut and waited. Nothing. I opened the door cautiously, preparing for a sneak attack. Trust me, it's happened before. Zach was just staring at me. He looked ticked off.

"Jeez, Zach, who peed in your cereal?"

"You woke me up. At 5a.m. Why were you even up that early," Zach asked.

"Why were you even listening that early," I mocked his tone. "Now get out of my room before I tackle you!"

"I'm not in your room, I'm under it."

"I don't care. That just means I can jump on you easier!"

"Respect your elders, Kylar!"

"Ha! You are not my elder!"

"I'm older than you by five minutes," Zach shouted at me.

"So! That does not make you my elder!"

"You two need to be quiet and get down stairs, there's people sleeping

around here. And Zach, it's four and a half minutes, not five," Dad yelled.

"Sorry, Dad. I love you," I answered. I smiled and looked down at Zach.

"Suck up," he whispered and walked away.

In half an hour, we were walking out the door. To get to our bus stop, we had to walk a few blocks down the street. When we got there, there was already a few people already there. They didn't even notice us. I unzipped Zach's backpack and took out his schedule.

"Hey, what are you doing!" Zach asked, as if I was going to jump off a bridge.

The three were so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't even look up. But I didn't really care. I was staring at our schedules. They were exactly the same, except for our lockers and combinations! At first, I was horrified, then my devious mind roared to life. I thought of ways to annoy my brother as much as he annoys me. I smiled. I felt something sharp on my nose.

"Earth to Kylar! The bus is coming, and your starting to look like a creeper. Evil smile and everything."

I realized that Zach had flicked me on the nose, like a dog.

"Hey, Zach, we have the same schedule," I said.

"No, we don't. stop lying."

"Whatever," I whispered and put his schedule in my pocket.

The bus came rumbling by. As soon as we got on, it got very quiet. Everyone was staring at us. Come on, don't tell me you've never seen twins before. You'd think aliens had invaded Earth or something!

Zach and I quickly found an empty seat and sat down. I had the window seat, so I was squished most of the way there. On a couple of left turns, though, I pushed Zach out of the seat, making him look like an idiot. By the time we arrived at school, Zach was officially po'd.

"You had better watch your back, Kylar Iris Drew," Zach said in a dangerous tone, "because if you don't, you'll be sorely mistaken."

"Signed, sealed, delivered, Zach. Besides, you have to deal with me twenty-four, seven. You'll see." I stuck my hand out and asked sweetly, "Truce?"

"Not on your life."

My plan was working perfectly. "Oh, then things are gonna go down a very steep hill from here." I smiled wickedly and fought off the urge to laugh manically.


	2. ravioli and Breadsticks

Sorry. My author's note didn't post on chap 1. This is my first fanfic. Tel me what you think. I do not own PJO

Up until lunch, we couldn't do much to each other. Since I still had both of our schedules, I told Zach he had locker number 92 when he really had locker 109. He walked up to the fake locker and tried his combination.

"Ugh, why won't my combination work," he muttered to himself.

Some guy with brownish curly hair walked up and said, "Hey, why are you trying to get into my locker?"

Then it hit me. It was on of the guys from the bus stop. When I heard him say that, I hit around the corner. This will be so funny and so terrible. I am a genius. Zach started to talk.

"I'm so sorry. My sister told my this was my locker."

"Uh, no, sorry, this is my locker."

"Sorry," Zach said again, moving away. He started looking around for

me.

"What cha doin'," someone said behind me. I jumped and turned around.

"I-I was just observing a prank on my brother."

She smiled. "Oh, that sounds like fun. Sorry for the scare," the girl said.

She was a little taller than me. She had pretty blonde hair and storm

gray eyes. I realized that I was staring at her. She stuck her hand out.

"I'm Annabeth."

"Hi, I'm-"

"Kylar!" it was Zach.

"I'm sorry, I've gotta run." I started to jog away. She just stared after me. Only later would I realize she was from the bus stop, too.

I couldn't believe how incredibly boring history was. The two guys from the bus stop were a few rows ahead and to the right of me. They were turned around and staring at me. So, I stared back. I mean, really, what are you supposed to do? Point at them and yell "Stalker!" Not on your first day at a new school, not to people you don't know, and definitely not in a city where people might just take you seriously.

As I stared at them I wondered, Why are they staring at me? Seriously, I'm nothing to stare at. There are way prettier girls in the room.

What I really wanted to do was shout, "Quit staring at me!" but I didn't want to sound paranoid, or worse, crazy!

My ADHD was starting to act up. I was getting fidgety. I started tapping my fingers on my desk. I looked at the clock. Ten minutes until lunch. I could barely focus on my class information sheet. every other word was unreadable. I squinted at it. That seemed to help a little. I looked at the clock again. Six minutes! I felt a sharp pain between my shoulder blades. I reached behind for the expected gum wrapper from Zach. It's the way we pass notes. It read: What in the world is wrong with you?

I wrote back. When I got it again, it looked like: (a/n- italics is Zach, bold is Kylar.)

What in the world is wrong with you?

I forgot to take my medicine.

Well, there goes your 'good impression.'

I wanted to punch him so badly. I looked at the clock again. Less than a minute, yes! The bell rang. Shoved my stuff into my bag and went to my locker, 91, to drop off my bag.

I got my school map out of my pocket and tried to find the cafeteria. I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Annabeth.

"Hi, Annabeth," I said, "sorry about ear-"

"It's alright, I understand. Come on, let's get to the lunchroom. I want you to meet some of my friends!"

I followed her down the hallway. We turned into the cafeteria and got

into line. I saw we could choose from ravioli or pizza. Since I'd had pizza three nights in a row, I got the ravioli. We paid and headed toward an unoccupied table near the back, by the window.

Then the floor met my face. Someone had tripped me! Luckily, I had shoved my tray in front of me so I wouldn't get a face full of pasta.

Some girl said, "Walk much, new girl?"

I got up. Everyone was staring. She would have been beautiful if she didn't have that huge smirk on her. She had long black hair and dark brown eyes. I glared at her. My fists clenched and, I swear on Zach's life, there was a ball of electricity around me. The girl stood up. Annabeth must have known my intentions. She touched my shoulder, then jerked it back, like it bit her.

"Ouch! Come on, Kylar, you don't need to get into a fight on your first day."

I snapped back to the lunchroom. I realized that my fist was pulled back behind my ear, as if I fully intended to deck the snob. How it got there I have no recollection of. That kinda scared me. The reason I've been kicked out of most schools has been fighting. The rest of the schools have been burned to a crisp in a spontaneous kitchen fire that had nothing to do with me. I took a deep breath and turned away.

"Thanks for that," I said.

"No prob. I've seen many fights. I know how they start."

I picked up my amazingly unscathed tray and walked to the back table.

"It's a part of my ADHD. Also why this is my fifth school in eight years."

"Five schools in eight years? Sounds like me. This is the first time I've stayed at a school for more than a year."

"If you don't mind me asking, what did you supposedly do?" I asked.

"Well, where do I begin? Usually , it involves flames and/or fighting. Sometimes stuff blows up. And, umm, I'm always blamed for it. Oh," he stuck out his hand, "I'm Percy."

"Kylar." I shook his hand.

Zach sat down next to me, talking to bus stop/locker-prank guy. Amazing. He must have heard my thoughts, because he turned and glared at me.

"What," I said, defensively.

"What," Percy and Annabeth questioned.

"Not you. Zach if you don't stop glaring at me, I'm going to hit you."

"No, you won't."

"And why not?"

"Because I'll tell Dad if you do."

"Dad won't do anything. He never does. He calls this 'sibling rivalry'

and 'wants us to work this out on our own.'"

"Mom would do something," Zach countered.

"Yeah, and if you haven't noticed, Stacy is in Kansas, and most likely

passed out at Kyle's house."

Zach glared at me. I reached up and slapped him.

"What was that for!"

"That was for glaring at me, Zach"

I smiled, satisfied. I loved having the upper hand. I only do it because Zach refuses to hit girls. Even his own sister! I saw everybody trying to hold back a smile. I was about to say something smart when the curly haired boy spoke.

"Hi, I'm Grover."

"I'm Kylar." I reached around Zach to shake his hand.

"Ow! You shocked me!"

"Sorry, that happens a lot. I'm just a shocking person," I replied.

I saw Percy mouth something to Annabeth and her nod slightly. Whatever their telepathic conversation was, the wave length didn't reach me.

"How are you liking the school so far," Grover asked me.

"It's okay, I guess. Most classes are boring, but they usually are."

"Who do you have for English," Percy asked.

I got out my schedule and squinted at it.

"Umm… Next hour…Mr.…. Blowfish?"

"Blo-fis," the three said at once.

"That's cool, so do we. What about you, Zach?"

"The same," I answered for him.

"I'll guarantee you won't be bored next hour. Mr. Blofis is uber-funny."

"Speak for yourself, Annabeth," Percy said.

"you only say that because he's your step-dad. To everyone else, he's a super cool teacher."

"Wait, Mr. blowfish is your step-dad," Zach asked.

"Yes. And he'll only tolerate being called a fish for about a week. Just a warning." Percy said.


	3. The Note

**I do not own the Percy Jackson series!**

They were right! For the rest of the day, I couldn't stop thinking about English. It had been so much fun. I know it sounds weird, but it's true. Even Sir Serious-A-Lot Zach was laughing by the end of class. During Geometry, we got sent out in the hall for laughing too much. Seriously, for laughing! What's the crime there? In Biology, I would stare out the window and something would remind me of Mr. Blofis, and I cracked up. I never thought a teacher could be that amusing. I think Zach and I got a big goose egg in study hall for being too loud.

The final bell rang, releasing us from class. I ran to my locker. Something fell off the shelf when I opened it. It looked like a flyer. I flipped it open. It said:

Freshmen Orientation in the cafeteria at 7pm. Be there or else!

Weird, I thought. I wonder if Zach got one too. Then I remembered I didn't tell him which locker was his yet.

I went out to the bus. I sat down with Zach, even though he obviously wanted to sit elsewhere.

" Can't you sit somewhere else? Like with Annabeth or someone?"

"Well. I guess I can, but I don't want to." I answered.

"And why not?"

"Because I have something to show you." I pulled the flyer out of my pocket and showed it to him.

"They wasted a whole piece of paper for two sentences? Wow. I wonder what 'Or Else' means."

"I don't think you want to know. And if you do, tell me when you find out," I said back.

We were pretty far back on the bus and very few people were with us. I started to feel uneasy, like someone was watching me.

"Kylar, look at this guy and tell me exactly what you see," my brother said.

He was pointing at someone wearing a tan trench coat and hat, like in those old detective movies. But his face looked familiar. Then I realized it was Mr. Hanningburg, one of our teachers last year. He was staring right at us . Under the brim of his hat were empty eye sockets and-

"Hi!"

We both jumped. Annabeth was sitting in front of us.

"Hi," I said distractedly. I look back out the window.

"Hey! Mr. Hanningburg's gone!" Zach said, surprised.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious! I can see that, or rather, I can't see that! Because he's not there!" I practically yelled that last line.

"Who's not where?" that was Percy.

"Umm…I-we- thought we saw one of our teachers from Kansas. But that's not possible, is it?"

Percy and Annabeth glanced at each other.

"I mean, if he's in Kansas, he can't be here. Besides, everyone has a look-alike." I was rambling. That's what I do when I'm nervous.

I blinked a few times. I couldn't seem to get the image of the empty eye sockets out of my head. The bus started moving.

"Hey, wasn't there already an orientation?" Zach asked.

"Yeah, but I guess quite a few people didn't show." I answered.

For the rest of the ride, I was silent. The bus was noisy. I couldn't help but feel as if something was about to happen. Something bad.

The bus stopped at the end of our street. Grover, Annabeth, Percy, Zach, and I filed off the bus and said our goodbyes. They crossed the street and we walked to our house. Hopefully Dad would already be home. Lucky us, he was!

We walked in, set our stuff down, and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, big guy," Dad said to Zach and hugged him.

Zach never really liked being hugged, but he'll tolerate it from Dad and, on rare occasions, me.

I smiled and said, "And what am I, chopped liver?"

Dad laughed. "Come here, Chopped Liver. Give me a hug."

I did.

"So, how was school?"

"Good. We actually made some friends today. It's a record, I believe." I walked over to the pantry and got a granola bar.

"By 'we' you mean 'you'," Zach corrected.

"No, by 'we', I mean 'we'." I shouted.

"But I didn't make any friends, you did," Zach returned.

Dad just watched with amusement.

"You seemed to be hitting it off pretty well with Grover!"

"Yeah, he was asking me questions and I was answering them!" Zach shouted, not even trying to hide the 'duh' in his voice.

Before I could shoot off another comeback, Dad said, "I don't suspect that you have any homework, right?"

We nodded.

"Good, I need to go to the store and I'd like you to come with me."

"Oh, that reminds me," I took the note out of my pocket and gave it to

Dad. "We have orientation at seven."

He looked at the flyer. "I think we can work that into our schedules."

"Speaking of schedules, I would like to have at least one class away from Kylar. Her star wouldn't shine so bright that I couldn't have my own friends."

"Zach, you can have your own friends. I never said you couldn't."

He just snorted.

Then, I noticed Dad had disappeared. I heard footsteps walking down the hall.

"Come on, Zach, let's go before he leaves us behind."

Dad and Zach were piling things onto the belt.

"Kylar, can you go back and get a couple loaves of bread?" Dad asked.

"Sure thing."

I jogged through the store, not really paying attention. I rounded a corner and ran into someone.

"I'm so sorry," I said immediately.

"It's okay. I shoulda been watching where I was going," the girl said.

She looked familiar. Long black hair. A little shorter that me. But I couldn't

really think about that now, I had to get the bread. I rushed to the rack and grabbed two loaves of bread. I rushed back to the check-out counter.

"Jeez, what took you so long? I thought I'd have to go back and find you!" Zach said.

"I ran into someone," I replied.

We paid the cashier and loaded the car.

"Your orientation is at seven correct?" Dad asked.

"I believe so." Zach answered. "Why?"

"I figured that we could get something to eat. And not pizza. I hear there's a good seafood restaurant down on 29th." Dad replied.

"Sounds good to me," I said.

"Yeah, me too," Zach replied.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come in with you?"

"Thanks, Dad. We're fine from here" Zach said.

We walked up to the school. When Dad pulled out, the parking lot was empty.

"Maybe we're early," I said. I was worried. Not much, but enough.

"No, we're five minutes late."

"Isn't there supposed to be more people here?" I asked.

"Who knows," Zach replied.

I took a deep breath. If the doors were locked, then we would call Dad. "Let's go!" I said in a fake cheerful voice.

We walked up to the door. I slowly pulled the handle. I had really hoped

that it wouldn't open, but it practically swung freely. We walked inside. There were only a few flickering lights on.

" Okay, this is a little too creepy for me. I'm calling Dad." Zach said, pulling the door open.

I was scared, but I wanted to know what was going on here. So I grabbed Zach's arm and swung him around.

"You wouldn't leave me here all by myself, would ya, Zach?"

"No, I wouldn't. that's why you're coming with me." He pulled on my arm.

I stood my ground. "I'm gonna take a look around this place whether you're with me or not." I said.

I yanked my arm away from him and walked down the hall. I took out my map and started for the cafeteria. Halfway there, I heard a faint growling noise. I told myself that it was probably just the furnace. Five minutes and two wrong turns later, I arrived at the double doors with a sign that said: Orientation Here!

I opened the door. The room was dark and empty. I've seen too many scary movies, so I knew what I was going to do, even though it's always stupid. I heard more growling coming from the darkest corner of the room. I stepped inside. Something told me to run, but I didn't listen. My curiosity over-ruled my common sense. I walked toward the corner. I barely saw the dark shadow as it lunged for me. I fell to the ground. The thing was right on top of me. It's head came into the faint light. It looked like the head of a giant dog. That thought had barely registered when I went flying thought the air and crashed into the window.

My vision went dim. I heard another crashing sound. I looked up and realized it was the cafeteria doors ricocheting off the walls as they burst open.

Three forms came running in. Their identities were shadowed, but one was definitely female. It looked like one of the others was holding a sword. They charged the giant shadow-dog. I wasn't strong enough to keep my head up any longer. I saw bit of yellow dust glimmering in the dying light. Very faintly, I heard footsteps coming towards me. Annabeth, holding a knife, leaned over me. That was the last thing I saw before I blacked out.


	4. Massive Headaches and Reunions

**I do not own the Percy Jackson Series!**

**I slowly awakened. It felt like someone took a meat tenderizer to my body. When I realized could actually move, I opened my eyes and sat up. Big Mistake. My head pounded and my vision swam. I fell back and hit my head against the wall with a loud bang. "Owww!" I said loudly.**

**My head had cleared enough for me to take in my surroundings. The ceiling was white, not black with glow-in-the-dark stars. The walls were a sea blue color, not purple mountain majesty. Nothing in the room was familiar, except my brother sitting in the corner, asleep.**

**When my head hit the wall, his head shot up and he looked around the room in a daze. Zach spotted me and called to the others. Six people came into the room. I only recognized five. Dad, Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Mr. Blofis. The other was a woman that looked a little like Percy so I figured she was his mother.**

"**Kylar, thank heavens you're alright," Dad said as he folded me into a hug.**

"**What happened?" I asked.**

**The person I believed to be Percy's mom answered. "Well, when you walked into the cafeteria, one of the hot water pipes burst and you were thrown out the window.**

"**Who are you?" I asked.**

"**Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Sally, Percy's mom." She replied.**

"**It's nice to meet you, but I wish it was under better circumstances." We all started laughing, me a bit hoarsely. **

**We stayed another hour and a half talking and whatnot. We ate and I figured out I had concussion. What a great way to start off the school year, I thought.**

**I was kinda surprised. Zach was actually being nice to me! No bickering, no insults, no jokes at my expense. When we left and he opened the car door for me I asked, "Are you sure you weren't the one who was thrown through a window?"**

"**I'm your brother. It's my job to be nice to you when you're hurt."**

"**Really? Where was this when I broke my arm last summer? And when I had the chicken pox in third grade"**

"**Wasn't my obligation then."**

"**And how is it your obligation now?" I demanded.**

**He looked me in the eyes. "I left you there alone, Kylar. I should have stayed."**

**We sat in silence for a few minutes. I decided to break it.**

"**Well you still coulda been a little nicer before." I mumbled. We finished the ride home in silence.**

**The school was closed for a week due to repairs. I was stuck at home for a week. The worst part about this is that Zach is going through another growth-spurt. During the summer, he was just couple inches taller than me. Now, he's at least six inches taller, maybe more. It's torture being shorter than everyone else. Well, shorter than every guy. I'm pretty tall for a girl. About five foot- eight inches. And Zach likes to say that my attitude gives me another ten feet.**

**On Monday, we go back to school. My alarm didn't go off, my clothes weren't in the drier, and Dad had to leave early for work. Anything that could go wrong, did. I looked in the mirror in my bathroom and saw that my face was still a little purple with bruises. When I climbed down from my attic bedroom, the latter broke, I burned the eggs and sausage. What more could go wrong?**

**Zach and I ran out of the house with two minutes to get to the bus stop. I don't think we've ever ran that fast in our lives! When we get there, there's nobody in sight. **

"**Crap! First day back and we're late for the bus. Could this day get any-" a car drove by and ran through a puddle. Guess who was standing in front of the puddle? That's right, me! "-worse," I muttered.**

"**Kylar! Oh my Gods you're back!" Annabeth had her arms up about to hug me. I quickly stepped back.**

"**You don't want to do that."**

"**And why not?"**

**I looked down at myself. "Well, it couldn't be because I'm soaking wet."**

**She laughed a wrapped her arms around me. "Like I really care. I'm so glad you're well enough to come back."**

**On the bus, when I sat down, I squished and squelched. It was so embarrassing! I was really glad that I'd put a change of clothes in my locker.**

" **So, Annabeth, what grade are you in?" I inquired.**

"**I'm a junior. So's Percy and Grover."**

"**Wow. Cool."**

**I went silent for a few seconds. Then, something occurred to me. "If you're a junior and I'm a freshman, how do we have regular classes together?"**

"**Well, mainly I think it's because I didn't take some of the classes back in San Francisco."**

"**Whoa. You used to live in San Francisco?"**

"**Yeah, my parents still live there. I'm staying with family."**

"**Cool."**

**When we got to school, I barely had enough time to change. I put my now frizzy and wet hair into a clip and ran to Mr. Smith's room. Halfway there, the bell rang. Crap, first day back and I'm already late for class, I thought. I slipped through the cracked door and sat down. Nobody noticed me. Zach glanced at me and smirked. He'd succeeded in getting his schedule changed, but we still have some classes together. I couldn't concentrate on the lesson. My mind was to busy I'd I was too tired. I found myself nodding off. I jerked my head up to see Zach smirking at me. My brother wiped at the bottom of his lower lip and pointed at me. That's when I realized that my lip and chin were wet. I frantically swiped at the wetness and found that I had drooled. I swear my face was beet-red. Zach started laughing at me. I fixed him with my best death glare and tried to concentrate on what Mr. Smith was saying. I felt like I should be running. Or fighting. Or….something other than just sitting here. I'm glad I have P.E. next. **

**When the bell rang, I was the first person out the door. I ran to the gym and changed. I came up from the locker room and looked around the gym. There was a huge obstacle course set up. **

**Coach Tammy walked up to me and said, "You don't have to do this today. Given what you've been through, I think you should sit out a couple days."**

"**Thank you, but I want to do this. I have to much pent-up energy."**

"**Are you sure?"**

"**Positive."**

"**That's what I like to hear. Now class, gather 'round." Coach yelled and pointed at the obstacles. "One of you older kids want to show the freshman how to do this? Okay, Annabeth. Go ahead. And remember, you'll be timed."**

**Annabeth walked up to the starting line. She winked at me and whispered, "Watch carefully."**

**Annabeth flew through the course. When Coach Tammy looked at her stopwatch. "Two minutes and three seconds. That's gotta be a record. Okay, Freshmen, any volunteers?"**

**Two or three hands went up, mine included.**

"**Alright, Drew, you first. The five best times get a sucker. On my whistle. Three, two, one, weeeet!" **

**I ran through the tires pretty quickly. I climbed the knotted rope and hesitated only slightly at the rope bridge, but I plowed through, thinking Don't' look down! Don't look down! I twirled down the pole, leaped over the hurdles, and climbed up the spider net. My foot got stuck near the top. When I got to the monkey bars, I practically jumped halfway across them. I slid down the bumpy slide and hurt my butt. I somersaulted over the mat and ran down the balance beam. I jumped over the pyramid-thingy and flew over another mat. The next obstacle was bunch of low-to-the-ground bars that you're supposed to slide/army crawl under. I slid completely under them. I climbed the rock wall like a monkey, skipped over the missing planks on the next bridge, and squeezed my eyes shut as I was shooting across the zip line. Still with my eyes closed, I jumped off the platform and onto the net. **

**The whole class clapped and Coach Tammy, "Nice job, Drew. Two minutes, ten seconds." She helped me up. I must have looked a little shaken. "You okay, Drew?"**

"**Yeah, just a little freaked out by heights." I was still breathing hard. "Can I get a drink of water?"**

"**Sure. Go ahead."**

**I smiled and ran to the hall to find a water fountain. Luckily, there was one right outside. I got a drink and when I re-entered the gym, Coach Tammy called out, "New record! One minute , fifty-seven seconds!"**

**The class started cheering. I walked over to stand by Annabeth. Coach called out for a Matthew Halaph. I felt sorry for the guy, having a weird last name. Annabeth turned to me.**

"**You did really well out there, Kylar," she said.**

"**You did better than I did." I said back.**

"**Thank you. I get the feeling you like to take risks."**

"**Huh?"**

"**You got thrown through a window last week, and now you're taking second pla-"**

"**Third." I interrupted.**

"**Third place on obstacle course day in P.E. I would have sat out at least a week."**

"**Eh, I' not that smart. I would climb a wall of lava if someone dared me to. I just like a challenge."**

**I felt someone walk up behind me.**

"**I so totally smoked you," the voice said. It sounded familiar.**

**I immediately responded. "Yeah? Well I got thrown through a window a few days ago, so I'm a little off my game."**

**The person sniggered. I turned around.**

"**Liz!" I practically squeezed the life out of my best friend.**

"**Kylar…..can't…..breathe!" Liz gasped.**

"**Sorry!" I let go. I looked at Liz for a few minutes.**

"**Fine," she sighed. **

**I hugged her again, more gently. "It's been a long time." I muttered.**

"**Yeah. A whole three months." Liz replied.**

"**Like I said. A long time. Oh, Liz, this is Annabeth. Annabeth, this is Liz, my friend from Kansas. Apparently, she's not in Kansas anymore."**

"**Hi. How do you like the school?" Annabeth stuck out her hand.**

**Liz shook it. "It's school. How am I supposed to like it?"**

**We laughed.**

**Coach called Annabeth over to help with something. Liz turned to me.**

"**I don't like her," she stated.**

"**You have to give her a chance. She's really nice. What's your schedule?"**

"**Chemistry, P.E., Algebra 1, lunch, English, Latin, U.S. History, and study hall. What's your's?"**

"**Latin, P.E., U.S. History, lunch, English, Biology, Geometry, study hall. We only have three classes together, four if you count lunch." I looked at the clock. "Well. See ya at lunch." the bell rang.**

**In history, we started talking about Christopher Columbus. I really couldn't care les about him. I wanted to talked to Liz. Thankfully, the hour seems to go by fast. We had to work in partners to unscramble a bunch of words which did nothing to help my dyslexia. It seems my partners has it too. He's the kid from P.E., Matt Halaph. He was actually pretty smart. He was new too. I offered for him to sit with us, but he declined. The bell rang and I ran to the lunch room. It looked completely different. I bought some pizza and sat down with Liz. **

"**Guess you're not in Kansas anymore, Toto." I said.**

**She frowned. "I was hoping you'd forgotten about that, Larky."**

"**Don't call me that!"**

"**If you don't want me to call you Larky, then don't call me Toto."**

"**Fine."**

"**Okay," Liz smiled wickedly, "Larky."**

**With no warning at all, I stood up and took my greasy pizza over to where Zach and the others were sitting. Zach looked at me.**

"**What's wrong? You look ticked," he said, somewhat concerned.**

**I didn't answer. I just ate my pizza and stared at nothing. I got up and threw away my tray. I felt like punching someone. Liz walked up behind me.**

"**Kylar."**

**I ignored her.**

"**Kylar, come on."**

**I didn't answer.**

"**Kylar, I'm sorry for calling you Larky. What wrong?"**

"**I feel like punching someone," I mumbled.**

"**What? Kylar, watch out!" Liz said, just as I bumped into someone. I looked up. He was tall, like, really tall. Taller than Zach tall. He had light blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. Kinda like mine, but not scary. He was also smiling a beautiful smile.**

"**Sorry!" I squeaked.**

"**My pleasure running into a pretty lady like you," he said.**

**I swear my face was as red as a tomato. I was slightly smiling, my face still red, as we sat down with my brother.**

**Immediately, Liz turned to Zach and said, "She squeaked."**

"**Who what?" Zach said, confused.**

**Liz looked at me, then back at Zach. "She squeaked."**

**Zach looked at me. "Why?"**

**My mind was still numb, so Liz answered for me. "She ran into someone."**

"**Who? A teacher?"**

"**Some guy from my chemistry class."**

**The bell rang, ending what would have been a very awkward conversation. I smiled. My favorite was next. Today we mostly focused on introductions.**

"**Okay, state your name, favorite ice cream, favorite video game, and favorite song." Mr. Blofis told the class.**

**There were a lot of chocolate ice creams, war video games, and songs by rappers. When it was my turn, this is what I said: "my name is Kylar Drew, my favorite ice cream is blue moon, my favorite games are Pac-Man and Super Mario Brothers 3, and my favorite song is 'My Wish' by Rascal Flatts."**

**When it was Liz's turn, I knew I of her answers. "My name is Elizabeth Fox. I like mint chocolate chip ice cream, Guitar Hero, and 'One Step at a Time' by Jordin Sparks.**

**The rest of the class went by like that. I looked out the window. I saw a guy in his mid thirties staring at me. He had white hair and was wearing a black hooded cloak.**

**My name is Morpheus, he said in my head.**

**My vision went dim and I felt my head hit my desk. That was how I had the weirdest dream of my life.**

**Sorry guys, this is the last chapter I am going to be posting for a long while. I'm going to try to finish this story ASAP so I can get it posted, but I can't guarantee it will be within a couple months. Love you my readers!3**


	5. One Hell of a Dream

Happy Halloween! I do not own PJO!

Suddenly, I was standing in the middle of a field, surrounded by tents. The tents were on fire. There were dead and dying bodies lying on the grass. The place looked familiar somehow, but I was sure I had never been there in my life. I was standing with a group of kids about my age. Liz and Matt were in the group. So was the guy from the lunch room. I was standing a little ways away from the group. There were people walking, circling us. Kids, really. They could only be described as living zombies. They moved as if there were strings attached to their feet. Liz and Lunch-room Guy lunged past me past me. Lunch-room Guy yelled, "Kylar! Watch out!"

I turned around. I saw Zach and a few other zombies running at me. All of them had swords. I lifted my right hand and saw that I, too, was holding a sword. _Areocheimarrou._ Jetstream. The name rolled easily off my tongue. Zach lunged at me. I immediately fought him off. We fought for what seemed like hours. I got past his guard and my sword slid easily into his chest. I fell to my knees, crying silently. The only thing I saw was fire and destruction. A boy was calling my name. I looked up. It was the guy from the lunch room. He put his arms around me.

"Kylar, it's okay. It's okay. You'll be fine, it's gonna be alright," he kept saying over and over.

I cried harder. He took me by the shoulders, shaking me, telling me to wake up.

_This will be your future,_ a voice said as the scene became black.

Someone was hitting my face lightly. There was a cool rag on my forehead. I opened my eyes. Liz was _right there_, her face not even an inch away from mine.

"Holy crap!" I started.

"Good. You' re awake, finally!" Liz said relieved.

I sat up. "Where the heck am I?"

There were those stupid motivational poster on the walls and it smelled like disinfectant.

"You're in the nurse's office." she answered.

"Well, that explains the smell."

Liz chuckled. "Zach should be here soon. He went to call your dad."

"Why am I here, anyway?" I wondered.

"You passed out during English. Zach and I carried you here. You've been out for fifteen minutes."

Zach came into the room and gave my a hug. "I've been so worried about you," he muttered.

I raised my eyebrows at Liz. She shrugged. I pulled back. "Who are you and what have you done with Zachary Nathaniel Drew?" I asked.

Liz burst out laughing. "Zachary _Nathaniel_? Wow!"

"Mom was probably half drunk," Zach muttered, embarrassed. His face was flushed and he was shooting daggers at me. _Thanks a lot, _he seemed to be saying.

I turned back to Liz. "Why did I pass out?"

"We're thinking you stressed yourself out to much this morning. You'll have to sit out of P.E. the rest of the week." the nurse said. She was a short, kinda heavier set woman with dark curly hair. She held out her hand. "I'm Mrs. Jonstan, the school's nurse. Your father should be here soon." Nurse Jonstan walked out.

"Man, I had the creepiest dream," I sighed.

"Oh, really? What about?" Zach inquired.

"Mostly, all I remember was fire and fighting." I remembered much more, but I wasn't gonna tell him the rest. Liz looked at me, knowing I was holding back. _Later_, she mouthed. I nodded slightly. After a few awkward minutes of silence, Dad walked in with the nurse. He hugged me and asked if I was okay. Mrs. Jonstan said, "Well, she should be good to go. I'll sign her out and you to can go back to class-"

"Do I have to leave?" I interrupted. I know you all think I'm crazy. I don't want to stay because I like school, oh no. I just want to finish the day. It'll take more than fainting to scare me away.

"Well, you don't _have_ to, but I highly recommend it." Nurse Jonstan answered.

"Then I want to finish the day," I stated. Liz was looking at me like I was crazy. "What?" I said defensively.

The rest of the day went by with out a problem. Annabeth was surprised that I didn't go home. A lot of people came up to me and asked if I was alright. One guy, Mitchell, started hitting on me. Liz had a different study hall than me, so I had to wait until we got to my house after school to tell her my dream. I talked to Matt and we worked on our history project. He was really interesting. I kept thinking about how great he and Liz would be together. I decided that I'd start to play matchmaker in a few weeks. The final bell rang and I bid Matt goodbye. In the halls, I found Liz and we ran to the bus. Once on the bus, we continued to catch up. I didn't feel comfortable telling her my dream with that many people around. When the bus arrived at our bus stop, we left Zach in the dust. When we were walking through the door, he was half a block away.

"Dad! We're home!" I shouted. Liz called her house and left a message saying she would be over here for a while. We walked into the kitchen to get granola bars and juice, then climbed up to my attic bedroom.

"So what's with this dream you wanted so badly to tell me, but wouldn't 'til we got to this very spot?" Liz said, exasperated.

"Well, it's really complicated and I don't really remember most of it." okay, that was a lie. I recalled every detail. Even though she was my best friend, I wasn't gonna tell her everything. "Hmmm… Well, it started with you, me, and a bunch of other kids surrounded by flaming tents. Then, zombies with swords cut off our escape. One of the zombies was Zach, and I killed him with my own sword."

Liz raised one eyebrow. "And that _had_ to wait until we got here? I was thinking it was gonna be some prophecy saying we had to save mankind, or something."

"Well, it was really creepy and I didn't want others to hear." I snapped defensively.

"Kylar, I get that. It was a little anticlimactic, that's all."

"You used a big word!" I whispered, feigning astonishment.

"I did, didn't I?" Liz said, repeating my tone. We both burst out laughing. It wasn't really that funny, but sometimes you just have to laugh.

The trap door banged open and Zach's head appeared. "What are you two freaks doing up here? Oh, and thank you for leaving me behind back there."

"You're welcome!" Liz said, the same time I replied, "_We're_ freaks? You should look in a mirror, buddy."

"Liz, are you staying for dinner?" Dad asked from behind Zach, making him jump.

"Uh…sure."

" 'Kay, come on down and get washed up. Grub's on."

Dad was a really great cook. He's been trying to get into a culinary school for the longest time. He just doesn't have the time. Today we had an actual dinner, not pizza. Dad made chicken al fredo with his own home-made sauce. It was _so_ good.

"So. Liz, how are you liking the city?" Dad asked.

"It's really big and there's lots of stuff to see. It's also very crowded. I think I read something that said that it was the tenth most populated city in the world." she replied.

"Wow. You learn something new every day," I said and we all laughed.

When we were finished, I took our plates into the kitchen and put them into the dish washer.

"Kylar, what are you planning to do for your birthday?" Liz asked.

Crap. I had completely forgotten that my birthday was less than a month away. "Hmm… Not sure. I wonder if Dad'll let me have a sleepover? I'll have to ask later."

**Do you want me to type a quick B-day party for Zach and Kylar?**


	6. It's a Ring! It's a Sword! It'sBoth?

**Thank you to my awesome reviewer, Wovles-R-Us. I do not own the Percy Jackson series!**

It's the weekend after the best birthday party in the world. My friends threw a surprise sleepover for we. I'm still mad at Zach and his friends for stuffing my bras in the freezer.

I found out that one of Zach's friends likes me. He actually came right up to me and told me so. It was kinda creepy. Right now, I'm alone at my house. Zach was at Mitchell's house and Dad was at work. I played Pac-Man for about an hour, then I sat around and watched crime shows the rest or the day. My favorite is "Rizzoli and Isles."

After Dad got home, the door bell rang. It was Ms. Dakota, Stacey and Dad's divorce lawyer. She had some nasty brown hair and a tacky black leather jacket. Her and Dad went into the kitchen and talked for awhile. I sat and watched the weather. Today, it was supposed to be sunny with no clouds. _Meh. Rain's better. _I thought.

When I was little, I used to sit under the big maple tree in our front yard during rainstorms. That was when we lived in Virginia, before we moved to Kansas.

Just as I was about to go up to my room, they walked out.

"Kylar. Come with me." Ms. Dakota commanded.

"Why," was my only reply.

"Your mother want s to see you."

"She's _here_? In _New York?" _I was surprised that she would travel that far to see us.

"Yes, and she's waiting for you," the lawyer said impatiently.

"Whatever." I grabbed my coat and said goodbye to Dad. I didn't know then that by walking out the door meant changing my life forever.

Ms. Dakota's car was nice. Very clean and expensive looking. I made sure not to touch anything like, 'Ooooo, what does this do? _crack!_'

"Hey, aren't we gonna pick up Zach?" I asked.

"No," the hag snapped.

_Jeez, what's you're damage?_ I thought. "Why?"

"You sure ask a lot of questions, honey."

Honey?_ Really? This chick is wacked up. _I thought. "Yeah, it's just a part of my charm. Why aren't we picking up Zach?"

"Your mother only wants to see you."

Okay, that statement was weird enough as is. Stacey _never_ wanted to see us. Ever. The only thing that made it weirder was that Ms. Dakota sounded _eager._ ms. Dakota was impassive at best. She only cracked a smile when someone was in pain. And she _never_ sounded eager about _anything._

I decide not to comment. I watched cars and buildings whiz by. "Where are we going?" I thought out loud.

She didn't grant that with an answer. I chose that from here on out, I would be deliberately annoying. I looked at Ms. Dakota. "Why did you become a lawyer? You look more like a math teacher."

She sighed, but did not respond.

"Wanna play 'I Spy'? or 'License Plate ABC's'?"

Still no answer.

"Hey, can we-''

"Do you want to listen to the radio?" she half yelled.

I nodded. She turned it on and said, "Listen to whatever you want."

I smiled and switched it to my favorite country station. I was jamming out to Keith Urban when Ms. Dakota pulled to a stop and shut the radio off.

"Hey!" I protested.

"We're here," was the only thing she said. "Follow me."

I got out of the car and jogged to catch up with her. When I looked around, I saw that we were at a museum. _Stacey wanted to see me at a museum?_ I wondered why. I searched the lobby for her familiar face. There was no one. When we passed the cafeteria, I hoped she was in there, but we kept walking. I asked, "Are you sure we're at the right place?" I don't know how many times.

We were walking toward the armory. I was walking ahead to see the weapons. There was one that really caught my eye. It was a kind of bronze and the blade had opal swirls on it. I asked one more time if we were at the right place. This time, she answered.

"We are exactly where we need to be," she growled.

I turned around.

Ms. Dakota was changing right before my eyes. She went from evil, ugly hag to an eviler, uglier, hag. Her tacky leather jacket transformed into wings and she hovered a foot off the floor. Her hair was a pile of flames. She was smiling wickedly at me.

She rushed at me and I fell to the ground. She nicked my arm with one of her claws. I shot up off the ground and turned to her before she could attack me again. She charged me again. I looked around for a weapon. There were plenty around, but none within arm's reach. She rammed into my and I was slammed into the wall. I waited for one of the many weapons to impale me. A single sword fell into my hands. It was the one I was looking at earlier. The monster-lady was about to claw my eyes out, so I knocked her away with the flat of the blade. When she came at me again, I tried and succeeded to cut her in half. I sliced her from one shoulder to the opposite hip. A second later, what used to be Ms Dakota turned to dust with a _poof. _all that was left of her was the yellow dust that was silently falling to the ground. I looked at the sword in my hands, numb. _Did I really just do that?_ I thought.

As if I wasn't shocked enough already, the sword shrank to the size of a ring. It was one of those spinning rings. The band that spun was opal, my birthstone. It had blood red writing on it:

I took off the necklace that Carly gave me and slid the ring onto the chain. I clasped it behind my neck and found my way out of the museum. It was pouring rain. I sighed and started to run home.

**If you like it and want the next chapter, please review.**


	7. Feeling Betrayed

**i do not own the Percy Jackson series. I'm trying to get this up as fast as i can, so please bare with me. there is slight swearing in this chaper, you have been forewarned.**

When I got to my block, I was soaking from head to toe. I couldn't care less. I was in shock. I knew what i had seen, but it just didn't make any sense. Yet, in some strange way, it did. I was very confused. I had just fought a monster. My parents' lawyer was a flying hag from hell. And then, from before, it was a giant dog tossed me through a window, not a hot water pipe. I swear my head was full to bursting.

I was walking up to my porch when I noticed Percy and Annabeth at the door, about to leave. Annabeth heard me and turned around. I must of looked kinda crazed, because she gasped, "My gods, Kylar, are you alright?"

Percy looked just as concerned as she sounded. I held up a finger and walked to the door. It was locked. I sighed and unclasped my necklace. I slide the ring/sword off and held it out to them between my finger and thumb.

"You may think I'm crazy," I said slowly, "but not a half an hour ago, this ring was a full-fledged sword. I used it to kill my parents' hag of a divorce lawyer."

Annabeth glanced at Percy. "Let's get inside. I think it's time we had a talk."

* * *

Ten minutes later, I had changed into warm clothes and curled up in a chair with a blanket, listening to Annabeth tell my something impossible.

I closed my eyes and tried to comprehend. "Let's run throught this one more time. The Greek gods we learn about in history are real. Zach and I are the children of one of those gods. Monsters attack us and we fight them off. And there's this place we can go to learn to fight. Have I got it so far?"

both of them nodded.

"I got thrown through a window by a hellhound and that thing that attacked me earlier was a Fury. Like Hades' Furies. You have to know how insane that sounds."

"Kylar, I _know_ it sounds crazy. We've all been were you are. You're confused and feel as if the whole world has been turned upside down and you're the only one whose noticed. We're here to help. Now that you know, you should get to camp as soon as possible." Percy said.

"But what about Zach? And Liz? And Dad? Can I tell them?"

"Well, you can, but, like you, they most likely will think you're crazy. And you know that your mom or dad may not be your biological parents," Annabeth said gently.

"Oh, I know, Dad is actually my step-dad. I just wish it was Stacey that I wasn't related to."

"You might not be," Percy said brightly.

"Then you haven't seen Stacey then," I said sourly. I pulled a picture of Stacey, Zach, and me out of a drawer and gave it to them. Except for my hair, I was now a spitting image of her.

"Oh, well, why don't you like her" Percy asked, then "You don't have to answer that."

"No, it's fine. Stacey Drew, or whatever she's calling herself now, is nothing but a hussy. The only time she was an actual mother to us was when she was married to Bill. And even then, she was still a floosy. She divorced Bill and moved us to Kansas and we lived with some of friends for six months. She got to know Dad and we moved into his house. I didn't get why he loved Stacey and stayed with her. I even asked him that once, a few years after they married. He said the main reason he stayed mostly bescause of us.

"Zach know's that Stacey isn't a very good person, but he's still a little Mama's boy. Whatever she says is gold," I said bitterly and took a sip of tea.

"The last straw for Dad was when we came home from the movies and Stacey was passed out with some guy on our couch. he got us outta there like bats outta hell and we stayed at motel for a week. That is, in a nutshell, why I hate my mother so much. Let's change the subject before I hit something."

"You should tell Zach about camp. And get there as fast as you can." Percy said quickly.

"I'm no going to Camp Half-Whatever. At least, not right now. Maybe over the summer." I said tiredly.

Annabeth looked at me worried. She grabbed Percy's hand and they stood up. "We're gonna let you go and get some rest." She hugged me and I walked them to the door.

After they left, I walked up to my room and sat on my bed, trying to turn my ring back into a sword. There was a little notch running through the base band. I lined it up with the one on the spinning band. It glowed a little and grew into the sword. You could see where the ring was, right between where the hilt met the hand guard. I twisted the ring again and put the ring under my pillow and, even though it was only six-fifteen, I closed my curtains and went to sleep.

* * *

Thank God today was a Sunday. When I opened my eyes, my alarm clock read 12:20. I groaned and pushed my self up. I felt like my limbs were dead. Somehow, my curtains were open and sunlight was shining on my face. I blinked, got up, and stretched. It was chilly. I picked up a random hoodie off my floor and threw it on as I stalked downstairs to turn up the thermostat. I walked into the kitchen and ran into Zach.

"Holy- Oh, it's just you." He smiled

I was about to snap back a comment when I remembered what Annabeth and Percy told me yesterday.

"Oh, and Dad's off at another interview and won't be back for a while," Zach informed me.

"Zach, I need to talk to you."

"Dear God, what did I do this time?" he replied jokingly.

I ignored this. I took his arm and led him to the living room. I sat in one of the chairs. "I don't exactly know how to say this," I paused, collecting my thoughts. "You know Ms. Dakota? How we used to joke about her being a monster?"

Zach nodded.

"Well, she is-was-one. She took me to a museum yesterday saying Stacey was here to see me. And when we got there she tried to kill me! She turned into a flying monster and tried to claw my eyes out!" I held out the ring that, before, was clenched in my fist. "I managed to kill her with this."

Zach paled.

"Even more unbelievable, we're the children-"

"The children of Greek gods. I know."

I looked at Zach. "You know? How?"

Zach looked up at me sadly, like he'd wanted to tell me before. "Mom," he sighed.

I was _so_ shocked. I was completely flabbergasted. My own _mother_ knew, and didn't tell me! Numbly, I asked, "When?"

"On our nineth birthday. Kylar, I wanted to tell you, but-"

"_But what?_" I cried. I was freaking out all over again.

"But Mom told me not to!"

"That's right, I forgot. Stacey's word is everything to you! Dare I say _anything_ bad about her!" I snarled and shot off the chair and stomped into the kitchen. Zach followed me.

"You have to let me explain!"

I whipped around and got in his face. "No. I. Don't. I do not _have_ to do anything!" I said quietly, savagely. I had angry tears running down my cheeks, but I didn't wipe them away. "Just like you didn't _have_ to listen to her and not tell me. You chose that _whore _over me!" I turned and stormed out of the room. I heard Zach mutter a few curses and the back door slammed. I couldn't really care less.

I picked up the cordless and dialed Stacey's cell number. It went directly to voicemail, so I left the message: "Call me when you get this It's important."

I tried an hour later, but she didn't pick up. I was royally pissed off. Not even listening to my collection of Rascal Flatts CDs could clam me down. Around four, the phone rang. It was Stacey.

"Why didn't you tell me?" was the first thing out of my mouth.

"Kylar, sweetie, what are you talking about?"

I ignored that 'sweetie' thing. "You know very well what I'm talking about! How could you tell Zach and not me?" I was almost hysterical.

"Honey, you weren't ready-"

"And I suppose that's just another way of saying you don't trust me."

"No, it's not. I wanted you to enjoy your childhood, not fear if there's a monster around the next corner. You're in more danger when you know."

"Oh, so you just threw Zach out to the wolves? That's nice, Stacey. Real motherly of you."

"Kylar, don't you talk to me that way!"

"Oh, so _now_ you're gonna pull the 'I'm the mother, you must respect me' card."

"I knew that if you ever found out, you'd need help. The only way could protect you was if he knew in advance."

"So now you think I need _protecting_ after all those fights I've started?"

"Yes, I do."

That was the ultimate insult. I couldn't even speak.

"Kylar, You're a strong, indepentent woman, but you're not a rock."

"Whatever." I said, hanging up.

I sat on the couch, staring at the blank television screen. Some eternity later, the phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kylar, do you think you and Zach can fend for yourselves tonight? I'm at another interview, and it doesn't look like it'll be over soon."

"Yeah, Dad. Sure." I said hollowly.

"Kylar, are you okay?"

I was blinking back tears. "Yep. I'm fine. 'Bye."

"Bye. I'll see you tomorrow, baby," he said, sounding worried.

And so, feeling betrayed, I walked to my room and cried myself to sleep.

**The first five poeple who review get a preview of the next chapter.**


	8. Reality's a Nightmare part one

****

**Here's the next chapter. sorry it took so long. i do not own pjo. **

* * *

Annabeth and Percy walked hand-in-hand down the street Monday morning.

"I should have called Kylar last night to see if she was coping alright," Annabeth sighed.

"I'm sure she's fine," Percy assured her.

They arrived at the bus stop. Grover was already there. He turned to them. "You told them, didn't you," He bleated.

"We had to. Kylar killed a Fury." Percy responded.

Annabeth stood frozen, seeing a streak of lightning in the distance. "Grover, why do you ask?"

He didn't speak, but his expression was answer enough. Annabeth looked from one face to the next. "I've got to go. I'll see you at school." She turned and ran for Kylar and Zach's house.

~#~

There was a treehouse in the oak in our front yard. There was an intercom system connecting it to the kitchen. Now, there was an intercom laying on the floor of the treehouse, the ripped wires still sparking with electricity. I was sitting on the floor, crying, because it was my fault, my fault, my fault. My fault for being like this. My fault for my own mother not trusting me enough. My fault for fighting with Zach, my fault he was gone.

I had gotten up this morning hoping to tell Zach I was sorry for yelling at him and that I could see where he was coming from, but that didn't mean I didn't have a right to be pissed about it. A nd then I would have hugged him, as hazardous as it may have been. But when I was down the stairs, Dad asked if I had seen him because he hadn't been down yet. I responed with a "I'm sure he just slept through his alarm", but in my heart, I knew something was wrong. As Dad walked out the door for work, I ran up to Zach's room and threw open his door. The bed was perfectly made, thanks to one of my late-night cleaning binges I get when I'm restless. It was obvious he hadn't been here at all. That was when I started to cry. I _knew_ it was my fault. Everything. I felt like ripping someone's face off. I knew I would get in serious trouble if I broke anything in the house, so I ran outside. I started tearing the bark off a tree, ruining my nails in the process. But it wasn't enough. I really wanted - _needed_ to destroy something. I knew the intercom hadn't worked. I almost flew up the wooden ladder and started ripping at it. Then, all the anger I'd felt just melted away, replaced by even stronger grief and guilt. I was sitting ther Bawling my eyes out. I was surprised that no one heard it. I wasn't exactly being quiet about it.

I planned on staying there all day. I didn't care if I got in trouble. I thought I heard something pounding outside, but it could have been my own demented thoughts at the time. I heard the flap open and ignored it. If it was me, it would stop. If it actually was a person, they'd eventually go away. Someone rushed over to me and started talking. I couldn't make out a word she said. i could tell it was a girl by the length of the golden blob that was supposed to be hair. I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping whoever she was would leave. She didn't. Instead, she pulled me into her arms and started whispering. I couldn't hear what she was saying yet, but whatever it was was working. I wasn't as hysterical as I'd been before she'd arrived. She was still whispering as I made mt silent mantra heard. "It's my fault. It's all my fault."

I was still sobbing, but I could make out what was happening and who was with me if I tried. Annabeth was in the treehouse with little hysterical me. "Shh, shh. What's wrong, Kylar? I'll try to make it go away. Shh." she repeated over and over.

By now, I was just leaking tears, but was babbling like a maniac. I didn't even register what she said.

"Kylar. Come on, settle down. We're gonna figure this out once your calm. We can do this if you'll tell me what's going on."

Having someone with me was a lot better than being alone. I listened off in the distance, hearing thunder and rain pounding on the metal roof of our current shelter. It was calming, as all storms were to me. My sobs were now hiccups. I guessed Annabeth realized this, because she asked, "Kylar, what happened?"

I looked at mt fingertips. My nails were torn and a bit bloody. "It's my fault," I whispered, so low I didn't know if she'd heard me.

"What's your fault?"

I stayed silent. I didn't want it to be true.

"Kylar, please tell me."

_Well, because you said please... _I said in my head, but not voicing it. Instead, I drew a shakey breath and said, "Zach and I had a fight. He walked off and didn't come back. Something bad happened to him and it's my fault."

"I highly doubt that. He's probably at Michell's house." She said without conviction.

I shook my head. "This has happened before. He always comes back."

Annabeth shifted gears. "What were you fighting about?"

"My mom knows." I have never called her 'Mom' since I was five.

"Well, that's entirely poss-"

"No, my mother knows. I know she knows. Zach told me. _She_ told me." I was crying again. "She told him, years ago. She told him and not me. What did I do to make her not trust me?"

"Kylar, it's not about trust. She was trying to protect you."

"So she didn't think I could handle it? And Zach could? We were nine!"

Annabeth seemed frustrated. I looked down and saw I was still in my pajamas. I was freezing. "I'll gonna go change," I said quietly.

I slowly climbed down the built-in ladder. Annabeth jumped down and followed me inside. i threw on a comfy pair of jeans and an old black tee. i paused as I reached Zach's room and walked inside. His walls were a dark blue, but you could barely see them because he had so many posters up. Mostly, they were of his favorite bands. The few I recognized were _Nickleback, Linkin Park, Three Days Grace, _and _Creed._ There was a corner of his room dedicated to dirty clothes. I didn't know how I missed that last night, because it was huge. _Boys..._ I grabbed the hoodie that was laying on his bed and put it on before walking down stairs.

Annabeth was on the phone.

"Okay. Thank you, Ms. Jackson. Bye." She hung up and looked at me. "Percy's mom is gonna take us up to the school."

"'Kay, I'm ready."

We sat on the porch and waited. I was sure I looked like a mess. A blue Prius drove up and Sally waved to us. We got in the car and arrived at the school in silence. First hour was half-over. Annabeth and I walked into Mr. Smith's room and he looked at us. "Ah, Miss Drew. Your schedule has been changed. You will be in my sixth hour class. Right now, you should be in Mrs. Garth's Chemistry lab."

"Okay," I said, turning to walk out the door. I stopped and turned back. "Where is that?"

"Two door down from Mrs. Lash's room."

I sniffled and tried to smile. "Thanks."

I walked to Mrs. Garth's lab and knocked on the door. The woman at the front came to the door. She had frizzy, dark brown and big red glasses. She was a little shorter that me. She opened the door and said in an overly cheerful voice, "Hi! You must be Kylar. Just take a seat over there by the window and I'll get to you when I'm done explaining the lesson. Then, we'll get you a book and a lab partner. Okay?"

I wiped at my nose. "Umm... Sure." i said and walked over to the table by the window. Mitchell, one of Zach's friends, was sitting there. He looked up as I sat down. "Hey."

"Hi," I whispered. Then, randomly, I said, "She reminds me of a poodle."

"Who? Mrs. Garth? Yeah, she's really weird." He chuckled.

"Maybe it's all these toxic fumes," I muttered.

Mitchell laughed as the teacher walked over with a book. "Here's your book and- shoot! I'll be right back with the sign-out sheet!" She went over to her desk and started rifling through papers.

Mitchell looked down at my hands. "Hey, what happened?" He said with concern.

I floundered for an answer, but was saved by Mrs. Garth sliding a paper and pen in front of me. "Okay, I'll need you to sign here, and initial here." She pointed to a few boxes. "And I'll need a report on the condition of the book by the end of the hour."

A girl walked up behind the instructor. "I'll be Kylar's lab partner, Mrs. Garth." Liz offered.

"That's very nice of you, Elizabeth, but Alexander is already your partner." Liz walked away. "Mitchell, would you mind being Kylar's partner?"

He smiled. "No. Not at all." He continued working as I flipped through the textbook. I spent the rest of the period writing down the pages that were ripped or written on.

Once, I looked around and found Liz wearingsome ridiculous looking safety glasses. Our eyes met and she waved a little. I glanced at the guy to her right. It was the guy I ran into in the lunch room. As subtlely as I could, I watched him. He smiled a lot. He seemed nice enough.

Liz caught me looking and winked. My face burned red. She raised her eyebrows and smirked. While keeping her eyes locked with mine, she reached over and tapped his arm. I knew what she was going to do. I shook my head and mouthed, _Don't you dare!_

Liz only smiled and nodded her head. I whipped around and hide my face with my hair. Hair that was like Zach's, only longer.

_Zach..._ My throat tightened and my eyes prickled with tears. The bell rang and I slammed my book shut, running out the door.

* * *

**This is not the whole chapter. I will only post the next part if I get THREE reviews. Three, that's all I'm asking for! It could be just "like it" or "you suck, go die" I don't really care.**


	9. IM SORRY!

Im sorry, Im sorry, Im sorry. For the the time being, I am putting this on hold. I have very little written for this story where it's at right now. I will try to get this next chapter written, but im moving, so i don't have a lot of time. Again. I'm SO sorry. And Thank You to Bianca- Skittles, and everyone who has read, reviewed, or both.

I WILL NOT DISCONTINUE AN IN-PROGRESS STORY UNLESS ABSOLUTELY NECCESSARY. THIS WILL NOT BE TAKEN DOWN! if you have me on alert, you will be notified when i update. those of you who don't, just keep checking in every so often.

I'm sorry!


End file.
